lego_worldsfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Town
Monster Town is a Biome specific to the Monsters DLC in LEGO Worlds. You cannot access this biome or worlds created using this biome without first purchasing the DLC. Appearance Monster Town is a perpetually dark region with flat wooded lands rising in a sharp cliff to where the town is laid out. Primarily focused around the large town full of gothic buildings, graveyards and spooky festivals, there are also a few other interesting areas in the general Monster Town biome, such as a rock concert and a football pitch ("soccer field"). Skeletons, zombies and other strange creatures wander the land. This is the only biome where Monsterville will appear, and is the primary focus of this biome: A large gothic-architecture-inspired town. Models Characters: * Banshee * Chicken Suit Guy * Fly Monster * Ghost * Lord Vampyre's Bride * Mr. Good and Evil * Skeleton * Skeleton Guy * Spooky Boy * Witch * Zombie * Zombie Businessman * Zombie Cheerleader Creatures: * Bat * Black Cat * Crow * Black Rabbit * Black Skeleton Horse * Ghostly Skeleton Horse * Black Spider * Ghostly Rat * Glowing Spider Water Only: * Skeleton Fish - very rare Vehicles: * Broomstick * Coffin Car * Ghost Car * Ghost Ship Kart * Ghost Train * Monster Truck * Spooky Chariot * Vampyre Hearse Objects: See Monsterville for most objects Below are only those that don't appear within the Monsterville limits. * Director's Chair - 1,000 * Studio Speakers - 1,000 * Studio Light - 1,000 * Studio Camera - 750 * Amplifier - 750 * Gravestone 1 - 300 * Gravestone 2 - 300 * Gravestone 3 - 300 * Gravestone 4 - 300 * Yellow Apple Tree - 1,250 * Chest - 250 * Monster Coffin Massive - 180 * Soccer Goal 3 - 750 * Large Orange Floor Slime - 200 * Medium Orange Floor Slime - 200 * Large Orange Wall Slime - 200 * Medium Orange Wall Slime - 200 * Vampyre Castle Gate - 200 * Monster Castle Gate - 200 * Orange Monster Science Vat - 200 Not unique: * Large Fence * Popcorn Stand * Tea Stand * Speaker Cabinet * Drum Kit * Microphone * Fire Trap 1 * 2x2 Eyeball Tile * Bonfire * Spooky Pumpkin Head - 500 * Skull Rack - 250 * Fish Box * Old Skeleton Brick Builds: There are lots of haunted houses, plus a rock concert and even a sports field! * Vampyre Castle * Rock Concert * Football Pitch * Fly Monster Statue * Large tree with Treasure Chest inside. Useful Galactic Coordinates: Like other DLC-based biomes (such as the Moon and Winter Wonderland), Monster Town comes as a complete world by itself. Simply search for random worlds several times, and a Monster Town world will be generated (marked by a spooky house silhouette on the Galaxy Map). Notes * This Biome is referred to as "Monsterstheme" in the code, and the town area as "Monsterville." * Randomly generated Monster Town biome worlds (which have the Monster Pack logo tagged on them in the Galaxy Map) will always be of 50x50 (Medium) size and generally have exactly one Monsterville. Additionally, landings on those planets will always happen at a specially prepared landing site: in a fenced-in area reminiscent of a graveyard. * Custom-made worlds will not only be lacking that special landing site, they tend to have large amounts of water on the surface, but they may also have more Monstervilles available to discover. * Monster Town worlds use Zone S when locating a World with galactic coordinates. * Monster Town worlds are perpetually frozen at 1:30 am in the dead of night. Even the Sky Spinner cannot advance time here. * There's a unique variant of the Treasure Chest for this biome, additionally, it has its own unique loot table, frequently dropping a large number of items like skeleton fish, bones and halloween surprises. * There is a special variant of the PUG-Z that can be earned by completing every Quest in Monster Town at least once. Gallery Category:Biomes Category:DLC Category:Monsters